


We can get through anything, as long as we're together

by classybughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classybughead/pseuds/classybughead
Summary: Betty and Jughead, high school sweethearts, got married shortly after college, and had kids. One doctors trip changed everything for their family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bettys POV:**

Life has been so amazing since that day in sophomore year, when the love of my life kissed me for the first time. We were those typical high school sweethearts you only see in the movies. I have to admit I never believed I would be worthy enough to have such an amazing guy in my life. I was raised thinking I wasn't good enough for anyone, which is why it was so hard for me to let anyone in. I guess you could say I didn't have the best of childhoods, but I survived so that's a good thing, right? Jughead was the first person I really let into my life. We went to college together and during graduation he proposed. That might've been the best day of my life. It was until I had my daughter, Holly, six years ago, and my other daughter, Lizzy, three years ago. Those three moments are definitely tied for first place. Sure, Jughead and I had our rough times, but we always got through it. I remember one time we had the worst argument ever because he thought I was cheating on him, and it sucked. 

 

_January 2014_

 

_"Betty, can you come here?" Jughead asked from the other room._

_I placed Holly back into her crib and walked to the bedroom._

_"What's up Jug?" I asked._

_"Who's this?" He replied starting to sound upset._

_I looked at the picture and it was a picture from my best friends bachelorette party, when she insisted on going to a male strip club and made me take a picture._

_"Oh that's just from V's bachelorette party. Why?" I replied getting confused._

_That's when he dropped the bomb._

_"Are you cheating on me Betty?!" He shouted._

_"What the hell Jughead! Why would you think so low of me?" I shouted back starting to cry._

_"You've been so distant lately and you know it." He replied aggravated_

_"Oh in case you forgot, I have a job, a child, and I am trying to plan my best friends wedding!" I shouted._

_"But as always you make time for everyone but me! It's like you care about everyone but me!" He yelled getting louder._

_"Of course I care Jughead..." I cried._

_"Then show it." He replied while standing up, "I'm gonna go stay with my dad for a while. Take care of Holly please."_ I honestly thought that it was going to be the end of us. I was raised thinking the worst of everything even if it wasn't bad. I was already thinking about how I would probably raise Holly alone, and it sucked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jughead's POV:**

Today we have Holly's six year checkup. She just turned six a few weeks ago, and seemed pretty healthy. I can't believe she is already six and in school. It seriously feels like it was just yesterday when Betts told me that she was pregnant with her. 

"Forsythe Pendelton." Betty said strictly while standing by the door with Holly ready to go.

"Yes Elizabeth?" I replied smirking.

I know she hates being called that, and she knows I hate being called Forsythe, but we still call each other that on occasions where we need their full attention.

Sighing, she said "If you could stop eat for a few hours so we can take our daughter to the doctor, it would be greatly appreciated."

Shit. I forgot about her doctors appointment. Well sucks for me since I'm starving. 

"Fine. I'm coming." I replied aggravated.

                                                           ---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Bettys POV:**

The doctors just took Holly's blood work back, and as per usual I'm nervous. Jug always says there's no need to be nervous, but being nervous for your kids is just another side effect for moms. 

I don't know why but I have a weird ass feeling about this doctors appointment. I just need to calm down. There's probably nothing wrong, right?

About thirty minutes later the doctor came back with a weird look on his face. 

"Mrs. Jones?" he questioned.

"Yes?" I responded standing up.

"There was something strange we found in the blood work. She needs to have a CAT scan." He replied.

No. This can't be happening..


	3. Chapter 3

**Jughead's POV:**

Did they seriously just say a CAT scan? Am I going crazy? 

I could just hear the terrified tone Betty had. I'm scared too, but I don't want to show it. I know if I showed it I would terrify Holly since I'm "never" scared.

"W...What do you mean she needs a CAT scan?" Betty said sounding like she was about to burst into tears. 

I stand up and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She's so protective when it comes to her kids, especially because she was raised thinking everything was her fault and that she would screw up her future family. When she told me this when we first met, I was shocked to say the least. It took me at least 2 months to convince her that her parents were wrong. Now I can tell she's going back to when her parents told her everything was her fault.

"Betts. It's gonna be okay..." I said trying to sound calm.

"Mrs. Jones, it's not a big deal unless.." The doctor said

"Okay" She whimpered.

The doctor took Holly back and Betty immediately started crying. God I hate it when she cries. 

"Hey.. It's gonna be okay" I said while comforting her. 

"It... It's all my fault." She replied.

Shit. She shouldn't be doing this to herself. I pull her into a hug and rub her back.

"It's not your fault Betts." I tell her. 

She cries into my chest for about ten minutes, until the doctor comes back in with a weird look on his face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Betty's POV:**

The second that doctor came back into the room after the CAT Scan, I knew something was up. The look he had on his face, it was pity almost. If something really bad is going on with Holly it's all my fault. It had to have been something I did wrong during the pregnancy. Right? Maybe I forgot to take my prenatal vitamins once or twice. Fuck. I'm doing it again. The digging my nails into my palms. Jughead helped me with this habit when we got together and I got over it eventually, but now I can't help it. My daughter is sick, and it's all my fault. Mom and Dad would be so disappointed in me, same with Polly, but Polly wouldn't understand. She was always the favorite child, even when she got pregnant at 16. She never got yelled at or hit for her actions, only me. Even if I got a B on my test I would get yelled at. Now this? This is probably the worst thing I'll ever go through in my entire life. 

"Mr and Mrs Jones, in the CAT Scan we did locate something." The doctor said.

"W..what is it sir?" Jughead replied nervously, but still trying to keep his cool.

"Cancer. Leukemia to be specific." The doctor replied.

No. No. No. This can't be happening. This is all a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon. I know it. Holly's only six. She isn't strong enough to do this. Hell, I'm not strong enough to do this and I'm 27 years old. I failed her. I failed my own daughter. She'll never forgive me. Jughead will never forgive me. I will never forgive myself. I just want to scream and cry. I was about to talk but Jughead was smart and wouldn't let me. I would most likely break down with no words. 

                                                                               *******************************************************************

**Jugheads POV:**

Betty was being way too obvious about being upset. When she tried to talk I had to prevent her from doing it. She has been through so much already, and now our daughter has cancer. I don't know how bad it is, but I know that we can get through it.

"How bad?" I questioned.

God, I was so terrified for that answer. More scared than I've ever been.

He sighed, "Bad, Mr. Jones. Stage 4." He said with a sigh.

Oh no.. I know Betty is freaking out right now, and I hate it. I look down at her hands and she's doing it. I thought I got her over this habit. I walk over to her and pull her in for a hug. Once I pull away I say,

"I see. Thank you sir." 

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Then Betty immediately started crying.

"Babe. Calm down please." I told her trying to comfort her.

"No! You don't understand! It's my fault!" She shouted at me.

"I do understand, but we need to stay calm for her." I said pointing at Holly. 

Holly was just staring at floor, she obviously didn't understand that she is dying. I'm not going to tell her she's dying, that would terrify her. 

"How are you so damn calm Forsythe?!" She questioned, getting even more upset with me. 

God, I hate it when Betty is upset.

"Because, she is sitting right there and unlike you I don't want to scare her!" I shouted back at her. 

Shit. I went too far. I never shout at her and I swore to never compare her, but I just did. God I'm such a horrible husband to her.

"I'm going home." She said while grabbing her bag and picking Holly up.

"Betts I-" I said as she walked out.

I really messed up this time. I grabbed my wallet and ran after her, not even checking out of the doctors office. She got in the car and drove off leaving me there with no ride. I get a Uber and go home, prepared for all hell to break lose.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know these chapters are super short but they will get longer as the story goes. I hope you all are liking this story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bettys POV:**

I seriously cannot believe that Jughead compared me with him. He promised on our wedding day that he would never compare me like my parents did. But here he goes, doing the exact thing he promised he wouldn't. So I took Holly, got in the car, and drove off, leaving him behind at the doctors office. I bet he thought I was going home, but I wasn't. I was going to my best friends house. I knew V and Arch would be okay with it because they have a spare room for the kids and me, just in case things are rough at home. They have their own daughter, Addie, who's the same age as Holly, so it'll be completely normal to show up out of no where. 

 

"Mommy?" Holly asked sweetly while playing with her doll, which she takes everywhere.

 

"Yes?" I replied.

 

"Why isn't daddy coming to Aunt Veronica and Uncle Archie's with us this time?" She questioned.

 

Well shit. I was really trying to avoid the topic of Jughead. 

 

"Uh, he just needed to be alone for a bit." I responded, not saying the full truth.

 

"Okay..." She replied going back to playing with her toys. 

 

I knew I was going to rant to V, but obviously away from Holly. Holly cries every time Jughead and I fight, because she thinks we're going to divorce. I mean I don't blame her. She was always around when my mom and her ex husband fought, and she was there with me when my mom told me they were divorcing. I don't know what she would do if we ever did divorce. I know it would crush her though and I hate making people upset. I mean hell I probably wouldn't be able to survive if we ever divorced. 

 

 

I pulled into Veronicas driveway half an hour later due to traffic and them living pretty far from the doctors office. I didn't tell either of them about us coming but I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I got Holly out of her car seat and went to their front door, then knocked immediately. 

A few minutes later Veronica answered the door. She looked confused but didn't ask anything. 

"Uh, hey B, hey Holly." She said politely.

 

"Hey V, can we come in?" I asked. 

 

"Yeah, of course." She replied and stepped to the side so we could walk in.

  
We walked in and Holly immediately went upstairs to play with Addie thankfully.

 

"So, want to explain why Jug isn't here?" Veronica asked out of no where as I was making us glasses of wine. 

 

"Long story, but I'll tell you later." I replied innocently and sat down on her couch while handing her a glass.

 

Taking the glass she replies, "Trouble in paradise?"

 

I sigh. Of course it was trouble in paradise, but why do I have to admit it? Holly is in the room right next to us. Next thing I need is a worried toddler, so I just nod. I know that I should tell V about Holly's cancer, but I don't have to. Do I?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
